My Fake Date
by greenfiend03
Summary: Casey needs someone to pretend to be her boyfriend, so this new guy at school will stop bothering her. But who will help her out? Dasey This is my first story posted here, so it isn't perfect. Please tell me what you think!
1. Help Wanted: A guy for Casey MacDonald

"Casey!" Emily said, as she was walking over to her best friend. "I just heard that that new guy Josh wants to ask you to the dance that's coming up."

"Josh?" Casey asked with a very confused look on her face.

"Yeah, he's standing right over there," replied Emily as she pointed to quite a nerdy looking guy with greasy hair and a bright neon coloured shirt.

"Hey there," said the guy known as 'Josh', with the 'interesting' fashion choice, as he walked closer to Emily and Casey.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone, I got to go…" said Emily, right before she started to run away.

"So, how would you like to have the honour of yours truly taking you to the dance?" asked Josh.

"Umm, I can't. I already have a boyfriend, who's on vacation in New York right now," answered Casey nervously, referring to her boyfriend Max.

"On vacation, eh? I don't believe you."

"But, it's true!"

"That's want all the girls say," replied Josh with an obvious sad look on his face.

Casey didn't know what to say, she felt sort of sorry for him, but she could not help being totally repulsed by him. Luckily for her, the bell just rang. She was saved, for now.

"Well I got to go. I don't want to be late!" Casey said as she hurried off to her class.

_Okay, I have no idea what to do. This guy doesn't believe me that my boyfriend Max is currently on vacation in New York! Even when I tell the truth people still sometimes don't believe me, but when Derek tells a lie, everyone always believes him. It's so unfair!_

"Paul! I need some advise!" Casey said as she entred her guidance counselor's office.

"Let me guess… This has something to do with Derek," said Paul.

"Surprisingly, not this time. It's this guy. But since he is also annoying like Derek, you're not too far off. He asked me to that dance, but I said I couldn't go because I have a boyfriend, who's in New York right now. But he just doesn't believe me. I'm not sure what to do." Casey explained.

"I had a similar problem when I was about your age. There was this girl who liked me, but I didn't really feel the same way. So, then I asked this other girl to pretend to be my girlfriend…"

"That's a great idea! Thanks Paul!" said Casey happily as she walked out the door.

"But things didn't work out well at all…" Paul concluded after Casey had already left.

After school, Derek was looking desperately in their old couch like he lost something very valuable.

"Derek, what are you doing?" asked Derek's father George as he was walking towards his eldest son.

"I'm looking for money,"

"In the couch? Well, I guess I should be happy that you didn't ask me for money for once."

"That's a great idea! Dad, can I borrow some money?" asked Derek.

"Do you really need me to answer that question for you? You'll just have to find some other way to get the money," answered George, as Derek rolled his eyes. "What do you need the money for anyway?"

"This rockin' White Stripes concert that's coming in a few weeks, I need the money before the tickets are all sold out," answered Derek.

"Well, I guess you'll have to think of a way to get that money soon then," said George.

"Aw, poor Derek. Is Edwin all out of money to steal?" Derek's least favourite stepsister said as she just came home from school.

As Casey laughed Derek gave her a dirty look. A few seconds later, Derek put on a fake smile.

"But perhaps, my dear, charming, intelligent and favourite stepsister would be so kind as to lend her kind, attractive, and basically perfect stepbrother fifty dollars?"

"Oh, you mean Edwin? He fits that description way more than he's brother. And no, I would not be so kind to give you money. I'm surprised you'd even be that desperate to ask me," replied Casey as she went upstairs to her bedroom.

As Casey was walking to her room, she saw her sister Lizzie.

"Liz, I need help. I need to find a guy to _pretend_ to be my boyfriend," Casey said.

"But you already have a boyfriend, named Max."

"Yes, I know. But there's this guy at school who likes me, who I find utterly repulsive, and he wants me be go to this dance with him. I said I already have a boyfriend, but he didn't believe me. So then, I asked Paul for help and he gave me the great idea to get some guy to pretend to be my boyfriend. But I don't know who to ask to act like he's my boyfriend."

"There's always Sam," suggested Lizzie.

"It's too awkward to ask an ex-boyfriend to pretend to be my boyfriend. Plus, he might get the wrong idea." said Casey. "I don't even know any other guys at school that well, except for that annoying slob of a stepbrother I have."

"That's it! Ask Derek!"

"There is no way I'm going to ask _him _to pretend to be my boyfriend," replied Casey in disgust as Derek walked by.

"Ew, and there is no way I'm going to pretend to be that princess' boyfriend," Derek added in as much disgust as Casey, as he walked in his room and slammed the door shut.

"But Casey, honestly, who else are you going to get to pretend? Would you rather to go that dance with that weird guy, or get Derek to pretend to be your boyfriend for a just few days?"

"As wrong as it may be, maybe you're right."

Casey sighed and walked over to Derek's room. She always ignored that 'Keep Out' sign on his door, and just walked right in.

"Derek," Casey said as she walked into his messy room.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"I was wondering if you could do me a favour,"

"And what might that favour be?"

"You could _pretend _to be my boyfriend for a few days"

Derek laughed. "Like I said before, there is no way I will pretend to be the boyfriend of a princess,"

"I'll do your chores for a month,"

"No,"

"A year?"

"No,"

"I'll do your chores for a year, and I'll always do the baby sitting,"

"Look, Casey, I will never and I repeat _never _even pretend to be your boyfriend. And anyway, why do you want me to?"

"There's this guy at school named Josh,"

"Josh? Haha, you two are perfect for each other,"

"Shut up, Derek. I'm already dating Max, and plus he is disguising. I mean almost as much as you are,"

"Right, Max. That Einstein, who thought your room was a bathroom. That was priceless!"

"So will you help?" Casey put her hands together as she asked.

"Let me think about for a moment… ah… no. Now leave,"

"What if I could give you the fifty dollars you want, oh… so much?"

Derek raised his eyebrows. "Alright, fine. It's a deal."

"Really? Thank you so much Der-"

"On these conditions: I will only play your boyfriend when Josh is around. It'll only be for three days, and there will absolutely _no_ kissing. And I know it's hard for you to resist kissing the oh, so sexy moi, but I will not allow it."

"Ew, Derek, you are so full of yourself."

"Okay Casey, now go,"

Casey was pleased that she found a way to solve her issue, and Derek was pleased to get the money he wanted. However, was that really the _only_ reason why they both were both really happy?


	2. You're late!

The next day, at school, Casey was anxiously looking around for her step-brother. She needed Derek to come soon, before Josh saw her alone. She was looking quite angry and was tapping her foot against the ground impatiently.

_Where is that cad?_ Casey thought

Finally, Casey saw him walking down the hallway.

"You're late! I told you not to come late!"

"Who says you can tell me what to do?" replied Derek.

"Fifty bucks says I can tell you what to do. Now, hold my hand. Josh is coming."

Awkwardly Derek held out his hand.

_50 bucks, this is all for the 50 buck. _Derek reminded himself.

Casey could feel that Derek's hand was quite sweaty. She felt really weird holding Derek's hand like that, but she knew that she had to somehow look all cutesy and coupley with Derek so that Josh would believe her.

Josh was walking towards them, and then stopped right in front of them. "Oh, so this is the guy." Josh said as he looked at Derek.

"Yes. This is my _boyfriend _Derek." replied Casey as she put on a fake grin.

"I see. Well, I'm not giving up on you that easily, Case. Soon you will be my partner for the dance," Josh said as he left for his class.

Casey rolled her eyes, and gave Derek a little punch. "The one time I actually want you to say something, you don't."

"You never said _talking _was part of the deal." said Derek.

"It is, if you want the money,"

"Fine,"

Casey and Derek then went off to their English class, which was one of three classes they shared. In all of those three classes, they both always sat in the same spots. Casey sat in the front of the class because she thought she'd be able to learn better that way. Derek, on the other hand, sat in the back because he thought he'd be able to learn less that way.

"Derek, Casey, you're late!" said their English teacher, Mr. Adams.

Casey glared at Derek. There were only two seats left in the class, in the middle, right beside each other. When they sat in their seats, they exchanged their daily dirty looks to each other.

"Class, today we'll finish watching the Romeo and Juliet movie that we started last class." Mr. Adams said. After hearing this, the whole class was cheering, except for Casey, who preferred reading a book to watching a movie.

While the movie was playing, Derek was talking to one of his guy friends.

"Hey, dude. I heard that you and Casey are going out," said one of Derek's friends.

"Oh, that's not true. It's just that- owww" before Derek could finish his sentence Casey gave him another little punch and passed him a note.

_Derek! __If you tell anyone about our deal, Josh might find out. And if he does find out, I won't give you any money._

Derek rolled his eyes after he read the note and then wrote on the back of the note for Casey.

_Alright, but this is going to cost you more than 50 bucks._

He passed the note back to Casey.

_Fine. I'll pay you 75 bucks, but that's it._

When Derek read the note he grinned. Casey could see him talking to his friend, making up some story for him. Casey knew Derek was a good liar.


	3. You don't have to say anything

Finally, after what seemed like forever for both Derek and Casey, it was lunchtime. Part of Casey's deal with Derek was that they had to have lunch together, to create the illusion of them being a couple for Josh.

Casey had already gotten her lunch, which was a ham and cheese sandwich with carrot sticks and a box of soy milk. Once again she was impatiently waiting for her step brother. Finally, Casey spotted him walking into the cafeteria.

"There you are. Sheesh, would it kill you to be on time for once?" said Casey.

"Yes, it would. Now, if you don't mind I have to go get my lunch." replied Derek right before he left her alone. Well, actually, Casey wasn't really alone since her best friend Emily was nearby with her boyfriend Sheldon. However, since they were so absorbed with each other, and not paying any attention to her, she was alone.

Derek joined in the huge cafeteria line-up. Casey always liked to come early to avoid the never ending line-up. Derek, however, enjoyed the long line-up because he gave him another opportunity to do what he does best: socialize. Today, Derek was talking to his fellow D-Rock drummer, Ralph. Ever since Casey and Sam went out, Derek has moved further and further away from his former best friend, Sam. Derek and Sam do still talk occasionally, but they're not nearly as close as they used to be.

After Derek got his pizza, (mmm_… Pizza_ Derek thought), he turned around to look for Casey. When he finally spotted her, he found Josh sitting right next to her. He could tell Josh was bothering Casey, since she kept trying to push him away from her. Without even realizing it, Derek dropped his lunch tray on the floor, and balled his hands into fists. His eyes became red with fury. He ran over to Casey and Josh.

"Leave me alone," Casey said to Josh.

"C'mon, Case. You know you want me," Josh replied.

Derek grabbed Josh by his shirt.

"You heard her. Leave her alone," Derek said. Casey had never seen Derek look so mad before.

"Fat chance,"

Casey couldn't believe her eyes. Derek had just punched Josh right in his left eye.

_Derek is definitely getting his 75 bucks for this._ Casey thought.

After getting punched, Josh nervously walked away, with his hand clutching his swollen face. Casey turned to look at Derek.

"Derek,"

"Casey, it's okay. You don't have to say anything," Derek said as he walked away to get his lunch. Casey watched him get his lunch. She was looking just as shocked as she did a few minutes ago.

Neither Derek nor Casey had said one word to each other for the rest of their time at school. After Derek's act at lunch, things became a little awkward between them.

Hours later, when it was dinner time at the Venturi-MacDonald household, Derek and Casey were still very silent.

"Wow, it's so quiet. No dinner time argument today?" Nora said in amazement.

Derek and Casey glanced at each other, and then looked away. Casey had never felt so awkward at the dinner table since that time with her ex-boyfriend, Sam.

The phone rang, and then George walked over to the kitchen to answer it.

Everyone at the table listened closely to George. It sounded like a regular phone call, until they heard George yell, "He did what?"

After hearing that, Casey noticed that Derek looked tense.

George hung up the phone and looked at Derek furiously.

"DEREK! I can't believe you punched a guy at school!" George yelled.

"Yeah, I'm sorry dad. It was out of line." Derek replied while looking at the ground.

"I'm glad that you realize that. But you still have to meet with the principal with me after school tomorrow." George said to his son.

"May I be excused?" Derek asked as everyone looked at him in shock. Casey was the most shocked one of all, though.

After Casey finished her dinner, she went to go see Derek. She knocked on his door, and entered when she heard a quiet voice say "enter".

"You know, if you tell George and the principal the _whole_ story, you'd probably not get into so much trouble." Casey said.

Casey could tell something was bothering Derek. She noticed that he didn't seem like the extra-confident guy that he usually is.

"I can't," Derek replied.

Casey looked confused. "Why can't you?"

"I can't tell you."

"Derek, what is this all about?"

"I told you, I can't tell you," Derek replied, his voice was getting angrier.

"Okay, fine. Whatever. I just wanted to help." Casey rolled her eyes and left Derek's room.

Derek put his face in his hands. _I can't feel this way_ he thought. _It's so wrong, I just can't._


	4. What's with you?

**A/N – Sorry it took me like forever to update! I've been so busy making videos and everything that I sort of ****abandoned it, sorry about that! But don't worry, I will update soon after this too. **

It was the day of the dance. Derek never dressed up formally but this, however, was an exception. He combed his hair the same way he did for Kendra when he was trying to act mature. And he was actually wearing a tux. Yes. Derek Venturi was wearing a tux, for the first time too. He was always a casual kind of guy. He was always finding some way to get out of dressing up. But for some reason, this time he did.

Derek could hear his eldest step-sister getting ready. He could actually even _smell_ her. He wouldn't admit it, but he always thought that Casey had a lovely scent.

Casey came out of her room. Derek couldn't take his eyes off of her. This was making her feel very uncomfortable.

"Derek, will you please stop staring. Yeah, I know. It's not Halloween. Please could you refrain from telling me another one of your lame jokes. I'm not in the mood."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Derek said as he left Casey staring at him in stock.

"Kids! Are you ready to go?" Nora yelled out from the kitchen.

Derek and Casey walked down the stairs all dressed up and pretty much answered Nora's question.

Later at the dance, Derek and Casey were both sitting by the table with a big bowl of fruit punch. They were both very bored since they both were dateless. Derek would have asked some girl to dance, but for some reason he just didn't feel like it. He enjoyed sitting with Casey. He felt ashamed to say it, but he wanted to dance with Casey. So he was trying to pluck up the courage to ask her. He thought it would be fun to dance with her.

"Casey,"

"Yes, Derek?"

"Casey would you like to-"before Derek could finish, Casey's boyfriend Max appeared at the door.

"Max!" Casey said as she ran to him.

And they kissed.

Derek woke up with a start. He felt relieved, but also very confused. The rest of the night, Derek kept tossing and turning and thinking about the dream he had just had. _What did it__ all__ mean?_ He kept asking himself.

When his alarm finally went off he hastily got up and got dressed. He only slept 2 hours that night, which was obvious by the huge bags he had under his eyes, and the fact that he was wearing his shirt on inside out.

When Derek came into the kitchen for breakfast, he saw Casey looking at him with a very confused look on her face.

"What's with you?" she asked as Derek sat down, staring into space.

Derek didn't answer her.

"Derek?"

"Deerrreekkk!"

"huh" he said finally.

"Are you okay Derek? This is your usual "Annoy Casey" time."

Before Derek could respond to that, Marti hopped in the kitchen.

"Smerek, are you going to a dance today?"

Derek looked up at the calendar. "Yes Smarti, I guess I am," Derek hadn't realize that until now.

"Can I come with you, pppplllleeaaasseee Smerek?" asked Marti with an extremely adorable expression on her face.

"Sorry Marti, but only people at that school, like Derek and Casey, can go," George replied as he picked up his youngest child.

"Awww, that's no fair," Marti replied with a very disappointed look on her face.

"So, who will you two be going with?" George asked after he let Marti go and she ran off.

That hasn't came across Derek and Casey's mind. They both looked at each other, wondering what the other one was thinking. _Is our deal still on? Are we going to go together? What should we say? _

Casey was the one who finally answered. "We're not really going with anyone I guess" Derek's expression looked somewhat disappointed. "We're just going to hang out at the dance I guess. Since Max isn't here… I'll probably just hang out with Emily. Not sure what Derek will do."

"And let's keep it that way, sis." Derek added as Casey rolled her eyes.

After school was over, Derek and Casey quickly arrived home to get ready for the dance. Casey rushed to her bedroom right away, even though it was 3 hours before the dance started. Derek was his usual relaxed self, sitting in his chair, watching TV. Not until the last hour before the dance, did Derek start getting ready.

Derek had a weird déjà vu feeling, because this was just like in his dream, him putting on his nice suit and everything.

Casey would yell at him every few minutes to ask if he was ready yet. He knew this was only because Nora was going to drive them to the dance.

Finally, when Derek was ready, he came out of his room, and saw Casey. Casey looked gorgeous, which he absolutely hated admitting. She was wearing a beautiful long blue dress, and she had her hair nicely curled. Casey thought Derek looked great too, in his black suit and with his hair neatly combed. Because they both thought they looked good, neither Derek nor Casey said anything. It was as if their motto was 'If you can say something nice, don't say anything'. They just glanced at each other, and then looked away.

"Are you two ready?" Nora asked as she was making her way upstairs to see them. "Well, you two look very nice," Nora said when she saw them.

"Yes mom, I think we're ready to go."


	5. Here You Go

**A/N: I'm such a slow updater, sorry about that! ****Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. **

During the entire car ride to the school dance, neither Derek nor Casey spoke one word to each other. They even avoided looking at each other. That definitely surprised Nora.

When they arrived at the dance, they saw Josh there. Casey looked at Derek with a scared look on her face. Derek didn't say anything, but looked at her with an 'everything will be alright' expression on his face. This made Casey feel better, and more relaxed.

Casey couldn't find Emily anywhere, and since she wasn't a very popular girl, she didn't know anyone else too well. She stayed with Derek for a while. Usually, for her, the thought of spending so much time with Derek would be a total nightmare but for some reason she enjoyed his company. Although, what surprised Casey the most was that Derek wasn't spending very much time with his friends, nor did he ask a girl to dance. _He probably thinks I'll give him more money if he spends more time with me while Josh is here._ Casey thought.

Derek and Casey were standing around the fruit punch bowl. They hardly said a word to each other the whole time, maybe the music was too loud, maybe they just didn't have anything to say, or maybe they did, but didn't know quite how to say it. Finally, Derek stepped up.

"Hey Case, since I've been pretty good, could you give me $100 dollars for all my trouble?"

Casey rolled her eyes. "Fine, but not one penny more."

Derek grinned.

As Josh walked towards them, Casey moved closer to Derek.

"You two aren't dancing?" Josh asked.

"We are now," Derek replied as he put on hand on Casey's waist held her hand with his other hand.

To Casey's relief, Josh left. Casey was left dancing with Derek. She hated to admit it, but she _enjoyed_ dancing with Derek. Both of them were having fun, actually, swaying slowly together with the music. While being totally caught in the moment, Derek leaned towards Casey as if he was going to kiss her, until…

"Max!" Casey said as she moved away from Derek.

"What are you doing here?" Casey said as she ran towards him. She left Derek all alone, sitting on a chair close to the table with the fruit punch. _Talk about déjà vu._ Derek thought as his heart broke while watching Casey and Max kiss.

Derek walked over to them. "Bye Case and it's nice to see you Max," he said, avoided her eyes as he walked out the door.

"Derek, where are you going?" Casey asked.

"Home"

"But, you'd have to walk and it's-"

"It's okay, I'll be fine,"

"Alright, then could I have a word with you before you go, Derek?" Casey asked.

"Sure, I guess,"

"I'll be right back, Max" Casey said as she walked with Derek outside. It looked beautiful outside, the sun was just setting and there were hardly any clouds in the sky.

"What's up?" Derek asked as he avoided Casey's eyes.

"Well, I guess I'd like to thank you, Derek. For, you know, helping me out. Since Max is back, I can pay you now," Casey said right before she pulled out a check for Derek. She wrote down $100, just like Derek wanted.

"Here you go," Casey said as she handed him the check.

"Thanks," Derek said as he went on his way. He turned back, and saw Casey begin to dance with Max; he quickly turned back and sighed.

"So, you never answered my question. What are you doing back so early?" Casey asked with a big grin on her face.

"It's a long story, my dad… blah blah blah…" Casey couldn't really pay much attention to what Max was saying, because for some odd reason she couldn't stop thinking about Derek. She just nodded, smiled, and added in the occasional 'yeah'. Casey was too busy wondering why Derek left early.

Casey enjoyed herself dancing with Max, but she had this feeling of disappointment too, that she could not describe. She kept wondering what might have happened with Derek and her if Max hadn't came. She tried her best to not think of Derek and enjoy her time with Max. So, then eventually, she stopped thinking of Derek. She was having way too much fun dancing with Max. Plus she noticed that Emily finally came with her boyfriend Sheldon. She was having a really great time, and she noticed that Josh had left early… just like Derek. She tried to avoid thinking of Derek, because it made her feel… weird, something she couldn't describe.

After the dance was over, Casey came home very happy and she danced and hummed her favourite song that had played at the dance. She was in a very good mood, she was so pleased that her boyfriend Max had come back a week early. With a huge grin on her face, Casey finally made her way to her room only to see a bouquet of beautiful flowers on her desk.

_Aww__, Max shouldn't have. _She thought as she smelled the flowers, they were her favourite flowers too: red roses. She loved them because she thought they were so romantic.

_I wonder how Max knew that they are my __favourite_ Casey thought as she looked for the card.

_Ah ha, here's the card. What a second, there's no writing in it. __Strange._Casey thought. She then realized something had fallen out of the card. She bent down to pick it up, only to find that it was the check she had given to Derek.


End file.
